Late night movie
by hyan-hye
Summary: Miyu slept while watching a movie. Kanata joined in and noticed she's fast asleep... What would he do? [KxM] r&r... ,
1. Movie

Hige: Hello!  
Kanata: Here we go again…

**Title:** (Since it's in the Miscellaneous Section) Daa! Daa! Daa!  
**Disclaimer:** I wish I own it… but I don't  
**Pairing:** Kanata x Miyu  
**Notice:** I used the English version…

* * *

"Kanata do you have a practice game in basketball later?" Miyu asked as she changed her shoes and put the school shoes in her locker 

"I guess. Why do you ask?"

"I'll go home early so don't expect me to wait for you, Okay? Bye now!" She waved goodbye then vanished

"She's fast. I wonder why she's such in a hurry…oh well… can't do anything about it after all." Kanata closed his shoe locker and saw Santa

"C'mon Kanata, the game's starting any minute now." Santa called out

"Just a minute." He ran outside and walked with Santa to the basketball court

Just then Miyu reached home.

"I'm home!" Miyu shouted, Luu came floating

"Mama…"

"Oh Luu… Where's Bow Meow?"

Bow Meow peeked from the kitchen "Welcome home Miss Miyu. It's seems you're home early"

"Yeah, I need to do my assignments, then help you in preparing dinner and maybe if I could finish it all I can watch that movie later."

"What movie?" Bow Meow asked

"I don't know, I forgot. I'll do my assignments now, here, take care of Luu."

"Bow Meow…" Luu then flew to Bow Meow

"Okay then Miss Miyu."

It's already seven o'clock in the evening and Miyu already finished all her assignments and finished helping Bow Meow preparing the dinner. Kanata arrived…

"Sorry I'm late; Santa forced me to come with him to a music bar." He reasoned out

"Oh, good evening Master Kanata."

"Kanata, eat or your food gets cold." Miyu said still eating

Kanata smiled and said "sure."

He sat beside Miyu and eats "Miyu…" Kanata started

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come home early?"

"I need to finish all tasks so that I could watch that movie."

"I see… what movie?"

"I don't know the title but it seemed beautiful… The local channel is airing it later…"

"Okay then."

They continue to eat. After that Bow Meow cleaned up the table then the dishes. Miyu decided to take a bath while Katana do his homework. Miyu finished taking a bath and change to her pajamas. She walked pass Kanata's room and told him that the bathroom is free and that she's finished but Katana answered her that he'll take a bath later since his assignments weren't finished yet. Miyu went to living room and turned the television on. She began to watch the movie she was taking about and it's already 11:45pm (usually movies were long some reached 4 hours and the minimum is 1:45mins.) Kanata finished his assignments at 11:55pm and took at bath for 15 mins. So he went out of the bathroom at 12:10am.

_Wonder if Miyu's still watching that movie she mentioned earlier_- Kanata checked if the t.v.'s still on and it is.

"Hey Miyu…" he called out quietly so that he won't wake Bow Meow and Luu up.

"Huh?" Miyu looked at Kanata, eyes half opened

"How long are you going to stay up?"

"Ummmmm…" Miyu looked at the t.v. again falling asleep

Kanata walked back to his room and when he returned he brought a pillow and a blanket. He put the pillow at Miyu's back. Then he sits beside her. He whispered to her

"Say, why do you want to watch this movie so much?"

Miyu answered in a sleepy and soft voice "I want to know how the story ends and…" she completely fell asleep but before she fell on the floor Kanata caught her and leaned Miyu's head on his shoulder.

"You're really childish sometimes…" Kanata noted

It's already 1:40am and the movie's nearly ended when the cold wind went inside the living room. Miyu shivers and of course Kanata noticed it. He wrapped his arms around Miyu's shoulder to keep her warm and close to him. Miyu responded even though she's asleep, she hugged him back, as she put her arms around Kanata's waist

"Miyu…" Kanata whispered, but Miyu didn't reply which means she's really asleep

The movie ended at once and Kanata turned the television off… He left Miyu and entered to her room, then fixed the bed where Miyu will sleep. He came back and carried Miyu to her bedroom. When he put Miyu down he pulled his arms from her back slowly. Kanata put the covers up to Miyu's shoulders. He just sits there looking at her. His attention fixed on Miyu's lips, just staring at them; He bends and was nearly kissing Miyu when he shakes his head

_Kanata, that's Miyu… If she founds out that you kissed her… she'll kill you…_

He stood up and looked at her once more before leaving. As he close the door He whispered the words

"Miyu… Good night and I… love… you…" He completely closed the door and walks into his room and went to sleep.

**To be continued

* * *

**

Kanata: Umm… Hige… care to tell me why do I have to say I love Miyu in a whisper when I can just say it to myself?  
Hige: I won't explain anything  
Christine: What did you just said about Miyu and Kanata… huh Hige? lifts a table  
Hige: Gotta run! Bye now! Thanks for reading… reviews please…and please no flames… .


	2. Fever

**Title:** (Since it's in the Miscellaneous Section) Daa! Daa! Daa!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own it and never will  
**Pairing:** Kanata x Miyu  
**Notice:** Okay, I know Kanata is kindda OC, please don't be mad at me…I used the English version…  
**Dedication: **Shimoyuki

* * *

Miyu woke up surprised to find out that she's in her bedroom already.

"What the heck? Its morning… let's see… 5:30am… I missed the ending!" She shouted

"Will you shut up? It's early in the morning." Kanata said as he passed by Miyu's door

"You're early Kanata…"

"Of course, we have classes today, what do you expect? The bathroom is free, take a bath or will be late…"

"But it's still 7:00am 'till the gate closes…" Miyu stood up and picked his uniform out of her cabinet

"We'll have an assembly today, gate closes at 6:30… better hurry, or I'll leave you behind…"

"Okay… okay…"

They arrived in school just in time. They're neither early nor late. All classes had been dismissed early, since the principal announced that teachers will have a trip to another city to evaluate other school's performance. It's a relief for Kanata –_I stayed up so late I wanna sleep all day-_ As Miyu and Kanata walked home Miyu noticed that Kanata's a little bit quiet, she looked at him… he doesn't look well too...

"Umm… Kanata?" she said

"Yeah?" He answered but not looking at her and still walking

"Are you sick?"

"Huh?" He looked at her and stopped walking

Miyu put her hand on Kanata's forehead

"You're hot… We got to get home soon… you have a fever." Miyu grabbed his hand and pulled him

"But… It can't be that bad…"

"But it can get worse…" Miyu walks faster

Miyu, you don't really have to care…-

As they reached home, Miyu asked Bow Meow to buy medicine for Kanata. Kanata went in his room, changed his uniform and lay down.

_I do feel a little dizzy…-_ Kanata closed his eyes

"Kanata…" Miyu knocked on the door

"Come in." Kanata said, his eyes still closed

"Here." Miyu put a wet hand towel on Kanata's forehead

"Thanks."

Then silence. After awhile Kanata asked Miyu something

"Tell me, what was that movie all about?" still eyes closed

"Last night's movie?"

"Yeah."

"I really don't know, I only watched the half and missed the ending. I feel so stupid… I hate falling asleep while watching something."

"What do you think the story was about?"

"Action… Friendship… or something." She answered looking on the ceiling and thinking

"Wrong." He opened his eyes looking at Miyu

"Huh?" She stared at him confused

"Do you want to know how it ends?"

"Sure, Tell me."

"No I won't"

"And why is that?"

"I won't tell you but I might as well show you." Kanata sit up letting the towel fall of his forehead

"You really want to know how it ended?" Kanata asked once again

"Of course"

"I want you to come closer." Miyu moved a little bit closer to Kanata

"Closer." Kanata said, so she moved again

"Close your eyes." He told her

"I don't see your point Kanata."

"Just do it." He said

As Miyu closes her eyes Kanata leaned closer and kissed her. She was really surprised that she pulled back.

"What was that?" Miyu asked standing ready to leave

"You said you want that ending so that was it." He answered

"You mean they got together after all."

"I noticed you're watching a movie that seemed to have a connection to the two of us. You want to see the ending to find out how the two of us will end up. Is that right?"

"Um." Miyu calmed down and sit beside him again.

"Lay down… or else you'll have no choice but to be absent for school tomorrow." She said

Kanata lay down and closed his eyes as Miyu puts back the towel on his forehead.

"Kanata…"

"What is it now?" He answered in a not-so-angry tone

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry, for what?"

She held Kanata's hand, bent down and kissed him. After some seconds she broke the kiss and Kanata opened his eyes.

"Sorry for what?" he repeats his question

"I was just surprised that's why I pulled away… but I didn't mean to do that…"

"That was nothing, you returned the favor anyway."

"I'm glad you're not angry"

"Course not."

"Go to sleep." She stood up but Kanata caught her hand and turned her to face him.

"What?" she asked

"Where are you going?" Kanata asked

"I'll do the laundry today; if I don't you'll go to school naked tomorrow."

"Oh." He let Miyu's hand go

They both laugh.

"Get some rest"

Kanata easily fell asleep, Miyu then left the room.

* * *

Kanata: That's it?

Hige: Yeah, What do you expect?

Kanata: A longer one of course.

Hige: I'm not sure if I'll still continue this stuff… It depends on our reviewers, right Miyu?

Miyu: Yeah… ,

Hige: No flames please… thanks for reading!


End file.
